Acnologia
Acnologia, also known as The Black Dragon, and fearsomely reputed as The Black Dragon in the Book of Apocalypse, is a cataclysmically powerful Dragon Slayer who transformed into a Dragon, that assaulted the Fairy Tail core Mages on Tenrou Island in the Year X784. Profile and Stats Name: Acnologia Alias: The Black Dragon, The Black Dragon in the Book of the Apocalypse, The Dragon King Age: 9999999999999999+ Classification: Dragon, Human Dragon Slayer (originally) Gender: Male Height: 50000 cm (8500''0") Weight: 0kg (0 lbs.) Eye Color: Rainbow Status: Alive Powers and Abilities: ☀The Dark Dragon Always Triumphs Class: SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS+ Attack Potency: At least Island level, possibly Large Island level Speed: Massively Hypersonic ''' '''Lifting Strength: Class TTTTTTTTT+ Striking Strength: Class TEEEEEEE+ Durability: At least Island level Stamina: God-like Range: Hundred Meters Intelligence: Infinite First Appear I see The Dragon King Acnologia Voice Actor: None Appearance Acnologia is an extremely muscular guy with shiny teeth. Acnologia was a young man when he saw that the dragons that destroyed his house had learned to kill dragon art and he defeated all the dragons. He had once fought with Igneel and Igneel could not touch a feather of him that he had been bitten by Acnologia and died Zeref once said that Zeref was so scared that when Fairy Hearts he had just fought the par with Acnologia. Personality Acnologia killed all the dragons, but now he is known as the King of Dragons by the fact that the Dragon Emperor Acnologia defeated all dragons on his own and created a world called Fairy Tail. and Zeref mentioned the existence of Mr. Acnologia Millions of years ago History Plot Powers and Abilities Dragon Slayer Magic: As one of the first humans who entered the Dragon Civil War, Acnologia was also one of the first Dragon Slayers brought into existence. Over time, however, as he slayed many Dragons, he himself was, eventually, turned into a Dragon due to the overuse of his Lost Magic, though he retains the ability to shift back into human form at will. It is currently unknown exactly which element Acnologia employs in his casting of Dragon Slayer Magic, however his Dragon Slayer Magic grants him the ability to reap the souls of Dragons, leaving them in a half-dead state. *'Dragon's Roar': Like all Dragons and Dragon Slayers, Acnologia can perform a Dragon's Roar, incorporating his respective element into the attack. While which element Acnologia employs is currently unknown, the blast was powerful enough to "completely eradicate" Tenrou Island and imprint a giant crater into the ocean. Flight: Acnologia possesses the ability to fly, using his large wings to travel great distances, maneuver high up in the air, and perform aerial assaults on those below him. Immense Speed: Whether on the air or ground, Acnologia can move at speeds far greater than the speed of sound (which is currently at Mach 1), and close several gaps between him and his opponents within several seconds. Immense Durability: Acnologia is capable of shrugging off attacks from extremely powerful Mages like Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar, and Mirajane Strauss, as well as from Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, and Wendy Marvell, the latter three using their Dragon Slayer Magics, all their Magics having absolutely no effect on the Black Dragon. Immense Strength: Given his immense size, Acnologia is easily capable of reducing a substantially-sized area to rubble by simply landing on top of it. As a testament to his immense strength, Acnologia can engage in a head-on physical confrontation with Makarov in his Giant form and easily gain the upper hand. According to Gildarts Clive, despite the amazing feats Acnologia performed on Tenrou Island, the Dragon wasn't using the same level of strength as he was during their brief confrontation. Rather, Gildarts noted that the Black Dragon was toying around with every last one of them. Manipulation Immunity: According to Future Rogue, Acnologia is immune to Dragon Tamer Magic. Immense Magic Power: Even for a Dragon, Acnologia's Magic Power is said to be vastly overwhelming to the point for all combatants from the Straw Hat Pirates, Team Natsu and the Marines, including several Admiral- and Saint-level combatants, being awed, sweating, and mostly, scared at his monstrous might. Much stronger than initially assumed to be, even after apparently going toe-to-toe with Igneel, the "Fire Dragon King", in combat (although Igneel's power was quickly dwindling due to the years he was sealed), Zeref comments that Acnologia is still waiting for someone to truly challenge him, implying that he was possibly holding back in his bout with the Fire Dragon King. Additionally, Zeref at one point has stated that Acnologia could rule the world with his power. Weaknesses * Relationships Friends/Allies * Neutral * Rivals * Enemies *Fairy Tail Other Media OVA * Movies * Video Games * Battles * Trivia * Quotes * References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Dragons Category:Antagonists